1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a deflector and is more particularly directed to a deflector formed in an axle housing to deflect oil circulated from the ring gear.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In a differential axle assembly the differential is provided with a pair of side journals which are rotatably supported by a pair of spaced bearing and bearing caps carried on the transaxle differential housing. A pair of axle shafts extend outwardly from the differential unit through the bearings and bearing caps. In operation, the ring gear picks up oil form the lower reservoir to circulate the lubricating oil to lubricate the differential. However, as often is the case, insufficient lubricating oil is directed to the oil galleries behind the bearing caps and onto the axle shafts and finally to the wheel end bearings. This is primarily caused because the lubricating oil picked up and circulated by the ring gear mainly flows proximate the ring gear and falls directly back into the lower reservoir. The result is an undesirable distribution of lubricating oil to the bearing cap oil galleries and consequently the outwardly extending axle shafts.